The present invention generally relates to a system to determine the path of a vehicle.
Increasingly, navigation systems have been installed in vehicles that provide guidance to the driver of the vehicle. Based on a map database and GPS, the navigation system informs the driver about the position of the vehicle on a particular route. Because the map database includes the road shape of the route, the system can inform the driver of upcoming curves along the roadway and provide warnings about the curves. However, the aforementioned systems do not provide any real threat assessment of the upcoming curves.